For the Love of Sweets
by uniquemangalover
Summary: The students of Yosen couldn't understand why those idiots can't see it. They were perfect for each other! Seriously. How dense could two sugar loving giants be? Drabble series. Murasakibara/oc, Murasakibaraxoc


Honestly speaking, no one knew who she was. Heck, half of Yosen's first years didn't even know they had a new classmate until they noticed the tall, orange haired girl in the back corner of the classroom. The teacher, himself even seemed surprised at the new name on the roster.

"Peyton Smith?"

The girl looked up, and… swallowed? There was a crunch of what seemed like a wrapper, before a muffled, "Here."

All eyes were on the female, but she didn't seem to notice or care. She just ducked her head and the crunching sounds continued in the unusually quiet room. The teacher cleared his throat.

"Uh, Smith-san, why don't you come up here and introduce yourself?"

Peyton shrugged and pushed her chair back. If her classmates thought she was tall sitting down, now at full height, she was huge. She made her way through the ile with a surprising amount of grace for someone with such long limbs. Now in front of the room, everyone was given a better look at the girl. Peyton wore the boy's black dress pants and sweater with the first few buttons undone and the tie missing. Her orange hair reached just a bit below her shoulders, and the front of her bangs shielded her eyes. But the thing that stood out the most on the outfit was her choice of shoes; bright neon green sneakers, that stood out like a sore thumb.

"Peyton Smith. Just moved from America. Favorite color's green. And I enjoy sweets." Peyton then took a bite out of what most of the class presumed was considered one of the girl's sweets. Just as the teacher opened his mouth to say something the classroom's door slid open.

"Ah, sorry that I'm late, but these pocky sticks were on sale."

There stood Yosen's own first year giant, Murasakibara Atsushi. He stood in the doorway with a bag full of pocky sticks. His attention, just like everyones' elses when entering the classroom, was soon drawn from the teacher to Peyton or more precisely the snack in her hand. He walked towards the front of the classroom, ignoring the teacher's scolding call of his name, and stood before his new classmate. Peyton was half a head shorter than the male and roughly reached his nose, which alone was a big accomplishment. She seemed unfazed at the other's action and continued to chew on the sweet.

"Eh? What's that? I've never seen it around here before." Murasakibara pointed to the food in Peyton's hand. Peyton didn't immediately answer, but continued to chew before swallowing.

"Rice Krispy. It's American food." She then proceeded to rip off another chunk from said teat. Murasakibara hummed. "Can I have some?" Though it was stated as a question, his tone of choice was demanding. What Murasakibara wanted, he always got it and currently the thing he wanted most was one of those treats in his classmate's hand.

"I'll give you one," Peyton reached into her side pocket,"if I get a box of pocky."

The whole classroom became silent. The students held their breath, waiting for the giant's reaction. No one had ever said that before, let alone bargained for one of Murasakibara's snacks. There was a rumor going around that a classmate had stolen a chip from one of the basketball player's bags while he was in the bathroom. When he came back, he noticed the chip was gone and went on some kind of rampage. The only reason the dean let him stay in the school was because of the basketball club or so rumor has it. Back to the situation at hand, everyone looked at the purple haired male for his next move and what happened next made the students think their eyes were playing a trick on them.

Murasakibara sighed and grudgingly reached into his bag. "This is too much work to intimidate someone who won't cave."

Peyton grabbed the box and handed over her own treat with the first smile that the students had seen from her. After the exchange of sweets, they both began to gnaw on them as if nothing had happened. The teacher once again cleared his throat. "Well, if you two don't mind now, please have a seat. And Murasakibara I'll let you off this once, but not again, alright?"

The duo did as they were told and sat down. Coincidentally, they went down the same ile and coincidentally again had seats practically on top on one another, with Murasakibara to the left of Peyton and a window to the right of her. The students couldn't help, but think this was going to be a long year.


End file.
